This invention relates to a cover element for a bearing of the type which includes an inner bearing element for engaging a rotatable shaft, an outer bearing element for mounting on a suitable support and bearing means generally in the form of balls mounted in an annular chamber between the inner and outer elements to allow friction free rotation.
Generally bearings of this type are filled with grease and are then sealed by an end plate which is fixed to one of the elements so as to bridge the end face of the annular chamber. Bearings of this type are of course very widely used in various applications and are often used in areas which are open to high levels of contamination from dust and other particulate contaminants.
Bearings of this type have a relatively high rate of failure often due to the entry of the contaminants- into the bearing itself where the contaminants increase friction and cause wear eventually leading to a breakdown of the parts and often seizure. While close attention has been given to the structure of the bearing seals, a serious problem remains which leads to regular replacement of the bearings at relatively high cost.
One problem which arises with bearings of this type is that the heating and cooling of the bearing which occur during periods of use and periods of standing can cause grease to be pumped out of the bearing and then back into the bearing as it cools with the grease returning to the bearing tending to carry contaminants into the bearing which collect on the exterior of the bearing.
Bearings of this type can be used in the following different applications;
various conveying systems; PA1 drilling rigs, pump jackets and offshore equipment; PA1 lifting and conveying equipment; PA1 mining equipment; PA1 ventilators; PA1 motor vehicles (drive axles); PA1 agricultural machinery; PA1 vibrating screens and vibrators; PA1 forest industry; PA1 tunnelling machines; PA1 hydraulic components; PA1 textile machinery; PA1 housing and bearing units; PA1 equipment for bearing mounting and dismounting; PA1 pressure forming of metal components; PA1 aviation; PA1 rail vehicles; PA1 paper making machinery and calendars; PA1 steel work and rolling mill equipment;